gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Verdant Meadows
Hi, das Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite AT-400 (SA). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Grove4Life $$$ (Diskussion) 13:54, 27. Feb. 2011 GTA Hey, eigentlich habe ich mir auch GTA wegen der Easter Eggs, Fahrzeuge, Welt usw. gekauft ;D ----Grove4Life $$$ 14:15, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, man könnte schon liebevoll gestaltet sagen...Schon mit dem ersten GTA hats begonnen...GTA zockt man auch nicht einfach so Verdant Meadows 20:11, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Auch von mir nochmal... Herzlich Willkommen in der (bald) ultimativen deutschprachigen GTA-Referenz. Sieht gut aus, was du so treibst hier. Jetzt fehlt dir nur noch ein passend gemachtes Ava-Bildchen :) Wenn du Hilfe brauchst .. Call --> Perry 20:20, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Danke, dass es euch gefällt!! Ich schau mal noch wegen dem Bild, mich nervt der weiße Streifen oben im Aktuellen nämlich... Verdant Meadows 21:41, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :GEEENAU! Profilbilder kommen am besten, wenn du sie vorher quadratisch machst und auf die Größe 200x200 Pixel bringst. Lg --Perry 21:53, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Danke für den Tipp! Ich habs jetzt geändert. Verdant Meadows 13:54, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : :Hey wir haben uns zwar noch nie etwas geschrieben, aber das ist so zu sagen ein Notfall. Ich weiß nicht ob ich jetzt einen der Admirs zum schreiben kriege, aber vielleicht kannst du mir ja auch helfen. Ich wollte mich wie jeden Abend gerade bei Playstation Network anmelden und da passierte es, es ist ein Fehler aufgetreten ich konnte nicht mehr on gehen der fehler heißt 8002A203.GTA4 Meister 19:51, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Sorry,tut mir echt leid, ich kann dir da auch nicht helfen. Hab ja nicht mal ne ps3... Verdant Meadows 20:00, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Deine Uploads HI, ich weiß zwar nicht, wo du deine hochgeladen Bilder ziehst (oder doch? ;) egal...) ABER: # Lad sie bitte in der „Originalgröße“ hoch (und nicht so kleine Wutzelpics) :D # Das Thema Urheberrecht und die Verpflichtung zur Angabe von Bildlizenzen gilt auch für dich mein Freund! Okay? --Perry 15:26, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Gelten diese Bildlizenzen denn auch bei bilder aus diesem Wiki? Ich will ja niemandem schaden... :Jep, leider gilt das für JEDES Bild, was hier im Wiki ist. Woher soll ein (auf Abmahnungen geiler) Anwalt denn wisssen, dass dein Upload eine leicht modifizierte Version von diesem Bild ist? --Perry 15:47, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : :Okay, aber das Bild stammt ja aus diesem Artikel.... Und wo gehört die Quellenangabe dann hin? Verdant Meadows 19:58, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Zu 2.: Wenn du deine Anreden nochmal so aggressiv formulierst musst du dir den Mund mit Seife auswaschen! :D Verdant Meadows 15:33, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Tut's einmal kräftig ausspucken auch? :)))) --Perry 15:47, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Nee, sonst gehts nämlich ohne Abendessen ins Bett! Verdant Meadows 19:48, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bild ohne Lizenzangaben Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:180px-Fleischberg Brauerei, Blueberry, SA.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:42, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:179px-Blueberry.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:42, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:180px-Verdant Meadows3.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:45, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:180px-Verdant Meadows2.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:45, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Menno Meine schöne Seite is weg :( Verdant Meadows 13:23, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Welche Seite denn? Und warum war sie schöner als die jetzige Lösung? Ich lösche eigentlich nicht grundlos ... DuaneHanson 13:37, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : : Schon klar :D is echt besser so... cool gemacht! Verdant Meadows 10:45, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Hilfe! Ich hab jetzt San Andreas auch auf Computer und habe hier ein lächerliches Problem: Ich kann keine Personen anvisieren. Bei Schlagwaffen oder Spraydose kommt gar nix und bei Feruerwaffen bloß das Fadenkreuz. Mach ICH was falsch? Danke für eure Hilfe, Verdant Meadows 15:42, 8. Sep. 2011 (UTC) : Na dann leg mal eine Gedenkminute für die PC-Spieler ein. Das nennt man „freies Zielen“ und das ist unser Los. Das macht die Missionen gleich deutlich anspruchsvoller. Es ist nun mal so, aber so lernt man schnell und präzise zu sein, da man sonst schnell stirbt. DuaneHanson 20:36, 8. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :: Echt? Geht das nicht anders? Liegt wohl daran, dass ich als ständiger PS2 - Spieler die automatische Zielerfassung gewohnt bin. Trotzdem danke, Verdant Meadows 09:24, 9. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::: Dafür geht am PC das Armdrücken echt leicht. :D Toller Trost. Aber das Schießen geht ja noch! Wart mal ab, bis du an die Mission kommst, bei der du mit dem Auto hüpfen musst. Das ist so oberscheiße, ich brauch regelmäßig zwei oder mehr Versuche. Und später wird die einem ja nochmal angeboten. Unmöglich für mich, da ohne Anlalogstick zu bestehen. DuaneHanson 10:59, 9. Sep. 2011 (UTC)